GnowSys
GNOWSYS, Gnowledge Networking and Organizing System, is a free software web application for developing and maintaining semantic web content developed in Python. It works as an installed product in Zope. The application provides generic classes, viz. metatype, relation type, object type, object, relation, attribute, etc., for developing semantic web content and gnowledge organization. It is intended to develop as a powerful prototype application demonstrating the potential of an expert system within the paradigm of object-oriented database technology. Presently it can import/export the content in the form of XTM (XML Topic Maps), OWL (Web Ontology Language), and its developers are working towards providing support for common logic (CL), conceptual graph (CG) and other such standard knowledge representation schemes. The application can be used for web-based knowledge representation and content management projects, for developing structured knowledge bases, as a collaborative authoring tool, suitable for making electronic glossaries, dictionaries and encyclopedias, for managing large web sites or links, developing an online catalogue for a library of any thing including books, to make ontologies, classifying and networking any objects, etc. This tool is also intended to be used for an on-line tutoring system with dependency management between various concepts. Component Classes The representation of knowledge happens in GNOWSYS using the following elements or organizers: * MetaType * AttributeType * FlowType * ObjectType * ProcessType * RelationType * SystemType * UserType * Attribute * Flow * Object * Process * Relation * User Gnowcabulary Gnowledge Gnowledge is that part of, and inherit. Gnoware Gnoware stands for software that an agent has the freedom to: * Use without any restrictions, * Study how it works (i.e. source code is available), * Distribute it to your friends/colleagues/neighbours, * Improve/change the program and distribute . Gnoware includes the very best in educational packages that the Free Software community has to offer. Though initially it deals with software, gradually Gnoware will be concentrating on distributing gnowledge. There are several free software distributions around the world, some of them also catering to educational applications. But, free knowledge distributions are not yet to be seen. Gnoware is trying to fill this gap. Gnoware is committed to the principles of free software. It encourages people to use free software, improve it and pass it on to others. Gnoware is made by a number of hackers (not crackers) from all over the world. Core contributions are from the GNU project, Linux kernel project, Gnome, KDE, OpenOffice, etc. Thus this is a technology shaped by the people, for the people and owned by the people. Gnoware is for regular work with support for almost all languages, including Indian languages, and is specially made for students and teachers with plenty of educational useful gnoware. Gnow To gnow is to create a gnowable resource, to share knowledge, when used as a verb. It is also the name of the shell for managing a gnowledge base. Gnower An agent that participates in the act of gnowing. Gnowser Pronounced in rhyme with 'browser', a gnowser is a tool to browse, and manage gnowledge base. This is also the name of the semantic desktop based on GNOWSYS. Gnowgi Pronounced in rhyme with yogi, a gnowgi is a person who not only does gnowing, but also preaches gnowing, uses exclusively gnoware and produces gnowledge. GnowQL GNOWSYS Query Library, the main interface to the GNOWSYS system. External links * Welcome to Gnowledge! * GNOWSYS is part of the GNU project. * A portal of gnowledge! Category:Zope Category:Free network-related software Category:Semantic Web Category:Knowledge representation Category:GNU project software